Why Hide Your Love?
by Let The Tumbleweeds Blow
Summary: 'I'm the one who's known him the longest. I can't lose to those other girls.' Little does Lilina know, Roy may actually have feelings for her. Let's see how this couple's love will spark... Special guest appearance by Wolt!


~Guess who's back and at it again? Me, UpbeatButNegative!~

* * *

><p><strong>I own no Fire Emblem characters. Credits to Intelligent Systems.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gasp! Another Fire Emblem 6 one shot from yours truly, starring the same pairing as last time? Preposterous! What did I just say?<p>

I've gone crazy. I've felt a fanfiction rave for a while. I need to get everything off my back.

Anyway, here's the crazy story! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I do not have much experience in matters like this, but I have heard the maids at the castle saying that it is no longer the age that women should be sitting around waiting. Lady Lilina, if you were to advance on to him first, Master Roy would surely fall for you.<em>

Even since Marcus told these words to the young mage, that was all she thought about when she wasn't in battle. The problem, obviously, was whether Roy liked her the way she liked him. She also didn't want to distance him further from her than he already is, or so she felt.

It's been a day since the Etrurian traitor Arcard's death, but it was imperative that Bern soldiers were driven out of Sacae. Lilina thought thoroughly about her situation as the army continued their journey to the plains. She admired the gradual change in scenery, but there wasn't time for that.

The sun soon set slowly and eventually, the sky became dark, with only the moonlight and stars to brighten up the scene. Roy decided that it was time to take a rest and told Alan and Lance to set up the camp. As everyone else made their preparations, Lilina's ears picked up the sound of Marcus ordering the two knights about and the paladin's advice came back to her.

She turned to see Roy talking to Wolt. Then, she heard a certain question the bowman had asked his friend, even though they spoke in whispers. Let's just say that she was close to them. Anyway, it was then that the mage made up her mind.

_Tonight's the night, _she smiled to herself. _Tonight's the night__ Roy knows I love him! __I'm definitely not going to lose him to someone who hasn't known him the longest! _

_But there's a problem. How do I let him know?_

Lilina thought about it through most of the evening. She could change herself for her crush, but that's overdone and she knew of the only thing that could follow! She could be brave and confess, but she was afraid of losing him as a friend for making such a move! She could just wait until later and decide then, but by that point, Roy would already be taken!

Lilina needed to make a quick, yet clever move, but she couldn't think with all the commotion going on. As soon as she spotted them, she vanished into the woods very near the camp to do her thinking.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roy thought long and hard about what he was currently talking about with Wolt.<p>

"So, Master Roy. Who is it?" his milk brother asked him. "I know there's someone you like. Why hide it?"

"Uh..." There was someone on his mind, but he couldn't say. There were many possible answers he could make a lie with, but Wolt knew him better than that. Instead, the army leader stalled for time to think of something.

"You and Princess Guinevere seem to talk a lot," Wolt mused. "Maybe you're interested in her! I mean, you are the only one who even has a chance!"

"..." Nothing came to poor, pressured Roy's mind. He just wasn't an expert with romance. Then again, neither was Wolt.

"Hah! You're so in love with her, you can't put it into words!" his milk brother laughed.

"That's not the case," Roy frowned.

"Then, who is it?" Wolt demanded to know. "Wait. Don't tell me that..." Roy saw an evil smirk grow on his friend's face. "You're in love with loads of different girls, aren't you?"

"What?" Roy was flustered over that. "That's just-"

"Roy, Roy, Roy... You're gonna have to pick someone," the green haired sniper sang.

"But Wolt, I'm just saying that-"

"Do you want to fall out with all of them?"

"Wolt! That's not it at all!" Roy snapped.

"Then, what is it?" Wolt asked, feeling bad for interrupting Roy all this time.

"Ugh... I forgot now," Roy groaned. "Just leave me to think about something, will you?"

Wolt did as he asked and returned to his tent. At the same time, Roy made his way to a lone stump. He sat on the 'ex tree' and began to think.

For a long time.

Soon, everyone was asleep.

Everyone except two people.

* * *

><p><em>How can I tell her? I don't have experience with this subject, yet I think I'm in love with her, <em>Roy thought. _She may not be the smartest girl or the strongest. __She might not be the best looking, but she has something that the other girls don't. Her eyes are so-_

"Uh, Roy? Is... Is that you?" a sweet voice interrupted Roy's thoughts.

The red haired swordsman stood up from the stump and turned around. Who he saw was the last person he expected to see. He could see the girl's beautiful blue eyes and her gorgeous, long flowing hair. As soon as Roy laid eyes on those and the girl's red attire, he knew who it was.

"Lilina? What are you doing up so late?"

"I was just thinking about something," she answered. "Though, I could ask the same thing."

"I was thinking, too," Roy answered.

The two stood perfectly still, staring into each other's eyes. They didn't want to be apart. They both needed to tell something to each other, but a part in them said not to.

"Ca-Can... Can I... Can I ask you something?" Lilina stuttered, breaking the silence.

"Anything."

"Do you... love anyone?"

Roy was surprised by her question, but he answered, "What... What do you mean by 'love'?" The army leader had an idea, but he wanted to make sure he was correct.

"I... I don't think it can explained, but I'll try," Lilina began, regaining her confidence. "When... you love someone, you put their needs in front of yours. When you're with them, you never want to leave them. Your love for someone is only true love if it keeps growing and never dies. I'm afraid I can't explain it further. Love is a strange unexplainable feeling."

"Wow, that was beautiful, Lilina," Roy gasped in amazement. "But, how do you show love to someone?"

Lilina flicked her hair cutely.

"Well, there are many ways," she said. "Give them gifts, be there for them no matter what, maybe kiss them." The mage smiled cutely as she made her last point.

"In that case..."

Roy said nothing else. He tugged Lilina closer to him. Then, he made his move. He lightly pressed his lips against his friend's and held it as his eyes were closed. At first, the mage was taken by surprise with Roy's action, but after a few seconds, she wrapped her arms around him, shut her eyes and took in the moment.

It was a most enjoyable feeling, holding a kiss. However, nothing lasts forever and that was no exception. Roy and Lilina broke off, lightly panting for breath. The two felt happy being alone, but Roy caught onto what Lilina was doing.

"You had this planned the whole time, didn't you?" he smiled.

"Yes, I'm sad to say," she admitted. "You always catch onto things, don't you?"

"You could say that," Roy chuckled. "But your cute hair flipping gave it away!"

"Hahaha... I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Lilina."

Roy and Lilina could finally go to sleep, knowing of their feelings for each other. Soon, everyone else in the army caught onto their new relationship and have begun to support them even more than they've previously been doing.

* * *

><p>Well, this was a good one. Everything fit in well, to me.<p>

Bonus points if you got the reference to Marcus and Lilina's A support in the beginning. The good old Jagens always know what to say!

Except for FE7's Marcus. He can be a little moody.

~Have a great day, week, fortnight, month, whatever~


End file.
